easeifeifandomcom-20200214-history
Ease Games
Ease Was originally from a video game Ease This game was about a runaway creature who bought a land and eases creator sent out dream ease to ruin eases day. Ease 2 The creator is a wizard who turns into different things to defeat ease and bring him back Ease 3 The creators once again attempt to defeat ease and sets the eases under an evil spell on all parts of eases property Ease RPG The Creators finally give up a new force joins the dark side Their name is 2 words: The ifei's. Ease go through the woods and go inside a castle and defeat ifei EaseTale (CANCELED) Used to be an undertale spin off but got canceled Ease 4 Lilo the dog was in the wilderness when she almost got hit by a cannonball coming from ifei's ship. Ease asks lilo where the ifei's are headed and ease must defeat ifei. Ease 5 (3D) An ease announcer (IFEI IN DISGUISE) announces a headset that helps you find food ease bought it and it took him to a 3D world can he escape and return to 2D Ease 6 Eases plane crashed (Ifei pilots) and has to escape and island Ease 7 Polo Ease must defeat Ease but there are 3 storys Ease 8 Polo Ease is back but platformer mode :D Ease 9 Ifei uses education to defeat ease Ease 10 A platformer with lives go back to dream as the final boss Ease 11 NOTICE:Unlike other ease games This is Rated T instead of E10+ This also contains spoilers Ease was trying to find his past and how he was born but his creator was trying to shoot him but luckily ease pushes him into explosives and escapes in a plane and lilo the dog is in the grassfields trying to save ease while ease is on a ship and picks up his "pistol" that he obtains in level 2 and must defeat the ship guards while lilo is in a burnt forest and escapes with ease luckily and Ease is fighting his original enemy named Ifei and ifei decides to help ease defeat the creator and then ease breaks into the castle and defeats the creator and then goes to ease museum and reveals that the creator is... (SPOILERS:Carjt) and then carjt puts easeland into another dimension that is his imagination and ease defeats the creator AKA (SPOILERS:Carjt) then the game ends There is also a 2P battle mode Ease 12 The creator returns but this time the game is E10+ again so all good Again spoilers and you may ask WHY NO SPOILERS ON OTHER EASE GAMES well Ease 11 and 12 have good stories unlike other ease games So ease goes to SW (science ware) and goes to the twins temple and gets a lazer gun and defeats the twin lion and then tells ifei he will be evil and then goes to Carl Laborties and he says "its too late a clone of yourself is returning" Which means Ease 13 (Eases shadow) is a direct squeal to Ease 12 Ease 13 SPOILERS: Ease awakens and finds out that Ifei is invading the land! He quickly finds the ifei gem and time travels and decides to enter the cave and solve puzzles to awaken rock ease and get him on the rock plate and get jumping boots then decides to finally put a stop to ifei however there are vines blocking the way so he goes to get a dinosaur to ride on and finally goes to ifei desert on a dinosaur and enters the castle and solves puzzles to defeat ifei but he was NOT listening to rock ease as he said "Ifei is not behind this and carjt is" The nice ifei tells him to go to Huggy Island and gives him the water-proof tunic and heads to huggyland to find out they have repelled arms and must enter a water-based puzzle area named Hugland and places king huggy on the hug plate and time travels to the future again to Carjt's lab to find out he invented Telepathy and Hookshot. As ease defeats hookshot with the megarock he gets repelled and ease finally saved easeland Possible Theorys Himu Mind controled Ifei In Ease 5 In the early prologue of Ease 5 It says that Ifei tricked ease into another dimension. But In the prolouge of the final game it says Himu transported ease to The other Dimension. This could be because Himu Indirectly sent ease to another dimension and just mind controlled ifei to trick ease. Lilo is in the Ease 4 universe Okay Now I have been thinking and I decided to leave Lilo4real or 1ufo to confirm this. In Ease 4 Your helper is lilo the dog. Lilo the dog has her own series of games. Do they take place next to kenuo. This theory is highly unlikely because we don't usually see locations out of this world in her games. Ease lives in another dimension called Kenuo and Lilo highly likely lives on earth. But we have to wait for 1ufo or Lilo4real to confirm this or de-confirm this.